Kanae Itou
Kanae Itō (伊藤 かな恵, Itō Kanae, born November 26 , 1986) is a Japanese voice actress and singer who was born in Nagano Prefecture. She is affiliated with Aoni Production and music publisher Lantis. In the Kaminomi Anime, she plays as Elsie. History After graduating from high school, Kanae enrolled at the Amusement Media Academy, a vocational school for voice actors and artists, and graduated in 2007. Prior to graduating she was a member of two voice acting groups called こえっち (Koecchi) and りらちっち (Rirachicchi) before both groups disbanded in December 2005 and January 28, 2007 respectively. Her first major role came in 2007 when she played the lead heroine, Amu Hinamori, from the anime Shugo Chara!. The show became a hit and Kanae was praised by critics. Since then, she has voiced Amu in other Shugo Chara! franchises including radio serials, drama CDs and video games. Despite being a relatively new voice actress, she has voiced a variety of characters ranging from tsundere teenagers (Fumino Serizawa of Mayoi Neko Overrun!) to sexy, mature characters (Airi from Queen's Blade). Her versatility has gotten her major roles in some recent anime. She and fellow voice actress Aki Toyosaki are good friends who worked together on several anime including Shugo Chara!, To Love-Ru and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (both also hosted the Toaru Kagaku no Railgun web radio show, Radio no Railgun). She was also nominated for "Best Newbie Voice Actress," at the 4th Seiyu Awards. Voice roles TV Anime * Asobi ni Iku yo! (Erisu) * Birdy the Mighty Decode (Natsumi Hayamiya) * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (Natsumi Hayamiya) *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Sena Kashiwazaki) * Gegege no Kitarō (Child at the inn (ep 84); Female (ep 89); Girl (eps 42, 75); Yoriko (ep 95)) * Gintama (Girl A (ep 110)) * Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi (Kumi) * Hanasaku Iroha (Ohana Matsumae) * Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai (Elucia de Lute Ima) * Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai II (Elucia de Lute Ima) * Kiddy Girl-and (Belle (ep 6)) * Kin'iro no Corda (female (ep 27)) * Kyō, Koi wo Hajimemasu (Tsubaki Hibino) * Mayoi Neko Overrun! (Fumino Serizawa) * Motto To Love-Ru (Nana Astar Deviluke) * Nekogami Yaoyorozu (Amane) * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Ringo Akai) * One Piece (Boa Hancock (Young) * Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future (Haein) * Persona 4 (Ai Ebihara) * Queen's Blade -Rurō no Senshi- (Airi) * Queen's Blade:Gyokuza o Tsugumono (Airi) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Aoi Ogiyama) * Sacred Seven (Wakana Itō) * Sengoku Collection (Oda Nobunaga) * Shakugan no Shana S (Junko Ōgami) * Shinryaku! Ika Musume (Sanae Nagatsuki) * Shinryaku!? Ika Musume (Sanae Nagatsuki) * Shugo Chara! (Amu Hinamori; Dia) * Shugo Chara! Party! (Amu Hinamori; Dia) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (Amu Hinamori; Dia) * Sora no Manimani (Mihoshi Akeno) * Softenni (Asuna Harukaze) * Taishō Yakyū Musume (Koume Suzukawa) * To Love-Ru OVA as (Nana Astar Deviluke) * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Ruiko Saten) * Toaru Majutsu no Index II (Ruiko Saten (bonus episode)) * Last Exile ~Fam, The Silver Wing~ (Sara Augusta) Video game roles *Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki (Campanella) *Dynasty Warriors 7 (Wang Yuanji) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (Red) *Photo Kano (Haruka Niimi) *Shining Hearts (Nellis, Amyl, and Aerie) *Rune Factory Oceans (Elena) *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Mii Fighter Type 4) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Kanonno Earhart) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 (Kanonno Earhart) * Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Ruiko Saten) Music in anime * For Asobi Ni Ikuyo she sang "Happy Sunshine" * For Mayoi Neko Overrun! she participated with Yuka Iguchi and Ayana Taketatsu in both the opening song "Happy New Nyaa (はっぴぃ にゅう にゃあ)" and ending song "Ichalove Come Home! (イチャラブ Come Home!)". * For Queen's Blade: Gyokuza o Tsugumono she performed the ending song "Buddy-body" together with Rie Kugimiya and Yuko Goto. * For Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara!! Doki— she has performed several insert songs. * For Taishō Yakyū Musume she performed both the opening song "Romantic Strike (浪漫ちっくストライク)" (together with Mai Nakahara, Kana Ueda and Mamiko Noto and ending song "Yume Miru Kokoro (ユメ・ミル・ココロ)". * For Shinryaku! Ika Musume she performed the ending theme song, "Metamerism （メタメリズム）." * For The World God Only Knows she performed in the ending theme song "Koi no Shirushi" as well as her own version of the song and the ending song 'Ai no Yokan' of season two as well as her own version. * For Kyō, Koi o Hajimemasu she performed both ending songs "Ijiwaru na Koi" and "Mirai Kinenbi" Category:Seiyu Category:Staff Category:Personality